Cord locks are used in many applications to retain one or more cord segments in a tightened or locked condition and to release such cord segments when desired. For example, cord locks are used in connection with drawstrings on garments, such as hooded jackets, and storage bags, such as laundry bags.
A number of different cord lock designs have been proposed by those skilled in the art. One such example is the cord lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,574, which includes a slide part that slides inside of a body part. Two cord segments pass through the body with the slide part between them. The slide part includes a locking section with toothed faces that grip the cords when they are pulled in one direction. The slide can be pulled in the opposite direction to release the cords. The slide also includes two feeler arms that bias the cords against the inside surface of the body to assist with the self-locking feature. However, these feeler arms make it difficult to thread the cords through the cord lock when the slide part and body part are pre-assembled, and thus the cord lock is shipped to customers in an un-assembled condition for the cords to be threaded through the lock before the slide part and body part are assembled. Another cord lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,639. This cord lock uses a spring to bias the slide piece into the locked position.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a self-locking cord lock that provides a self-locking action and maintains the cords in a locked position even with no tension on the cords, and that can be threaded with a cord after the lock is assembled.